villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus is a major antagonist in the American web cartoon series RWBY. He was the High Leader of the White Fang but was ousted from the White Fang after their defeat in "Haven's Fate". He was also the mentor and former lover-turned archenemy of one of the protagonists, Blake Belladonna. He is voiced by Garrett Hunter. Personality Blake describes him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. Unlike Blake, he is shown to have little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. In "Beginning of the End", he takes his cause, and the lives of his underlings seriously, rejecting Cinder Fall's initial offer of an alliance, citing the unnecessary risk of dying for a human cause. It is also hinted that he dislikes Huntsmen, sardonically stating she could have gone to one who strayed from their "righteous path". However, after Cinder arrives a second time, this time with an offer of Dust and Lien as well as a dangerous death threat, Adam begrudgingly accepts her terms. Furthermore, in "The Next Step", Salem states that Adam has proven to be extremely loyal to her cause. In "Heroes and Monsters", Adam's ruthless personality comes to light. He is revealed to be an embittered, unsympathetic, sadistic and cruel man, willing to cut down any opposition towards his twisted ideas of justice being dispensed upon humanity. He takes great pleasure in tormenting Blake, taunting her by calling her "darling" or "my love" and ultimately promising to destroy everything she loves as punishment for her betrayal of the White Fang and, by extension, him. He exhibits extremely possessive and violent behavior. He is also extremely stony-hearted and merciless towards his enemies, slicing off Yang Xiao Long's arm with ease when she rushes him and even attempting to decapitate Blake when she appeared to stand between him and a crippled Yang. This characteristic is implied once more in "Of Runaways and Stowaways", when Lisa Lavender reports that all attempts to apprehend him are met with brutal force. Adam has also proven to be highly ambitious and purposeful, as shown when he discloses to Sienna Khan, the White Fang's High Leader, that he wishes to start a war with humanity and enslave them, before usurping and killing her within the same moment. He expresses delight in taking over and feels no remorse in killing Sienna for it, something Hazel berates him for. Fennec Albain has noted that Adam's behavior has become increasingly impulsive and unstable in his obsession to punish Blake Belladonna for her perceived betrayal of the White Fang. This was observed when he ordered the assassination of her parents despite the possibility of it alienating the citizens of Menagerie against his leadership due to her father Ghira Belladonna's position as Chieftain of the small nation state. When Adam is confronted by his plans failing with Blake assembling her own army of Faunus to stop him along with getting the Vale Police Department to aid her, Adam breaks down into anger and attacks Blake without any plan for concentration and even orders his men to fire on the crowd despite being outnumbered showing how Adam is too arrogant to admit defeat and would rather die fighting when he tried detonating the explosives knowing that he'd be killed in the process. In "Haven's Fate" Adam is revealed to show signs of egoism and/or arrogance when he bragged on how Blake needed others to fight for her, but was shocked and outraged when she said that she only came to Haven for her friends and not him. Adam lashed out and when he saw that his entire plan had failed, he fled Haven Academy to avoid capture in the same way Blake ran away when Beacon Academy had fallen. Blake let him run to make him know how it feels to run away and Ilia said that Adam's retreat would lead to his downfall revealing that he isn't the rightful leader to the White Fang and that he'd lose all of his allies due to his volatile nature. In his Character Short, Adam was initially seen as being not nearly as antagonistic as he is in the present. He didn't initially begin killing humans until he was forced to do so in order to protect Ghira. He showed brief conflict over this action when the latter reprimanded him for it, though Sienna's praise for his action led him to begin killing more frequently. Biography Background Little is specifically known about Adam Taurus' past or how he became affiliated with the White Fang. During some point though, he joined the organization and became the mentor of Blake Belladonna; and the two formed a relationship together. However, their relationship began to sever as Adam grew more extreme and violent in his methods. As shown by the "RWBY Volume 6: Adam Character Short", he served under Blake's father Ghira Belladonna back when he was leader of the White Fang. The organization was, at that point, operating in a moral grey zone and falling quickly. When a White Fang group was passing through a wooded area, local xenophobic humans attacked them. Forced to defend themselves, Adam attacked the locals, and violently killed one of them. Ghira was horrified, but his affiliate Sienna Khan was proud of his work. Shortly after, all of the Belladonnas except Blake abandoned the White Fang, leaving it in the leadership of the much more violent Sienna Kahn. Adam later tried to explain himself to Blake, but despite her saying she still believed in him, she then understood what a monster he had become. Not long after, Adam, Sienna, and associate Ilia Amitola attacked a Schnee Dust Company building in an act of terrorism and battled the guards and Atlas soldiers. Adam and Sienna overpowered them, with Adam taking sadistic glee in his attacks and even preparing to kill a guard he had already incapacitated. Later, pleased with Adam's work, Seinna sent Adam to Vale to make him the leader of the faction operating there. Some time later, Adam is approached at his campground by Cinder Fall and her subordinates Emerald and Mercury; who proposes an alliance that she believes would benefit both their groups. Adam immediately rejects her proposal, refusing to sacrifice his men for a "human" cause, and orders them to leave. Following their departure, Blake approaches Adam and asks him what they were discussing. Adam assures her it's unimportant and tells her they must focus on preparing for the upcoming train heist. "Black" Trailer In the "Black" Trailer, Adam and Blake leap onto the roof of the train and infiltrate their way inside; only to find themselves surrounded by a squad of Atlesian Knight-130s. Adam's katana, Wilt, shoots out of his sheath/gun Blush and hits one of the androids in the head, stunning it as he rushes forward and grabs his sword, before cutting it to pieces. The rest of the androids charge in to attack Blake and Adam, but the two easily defeat them as they make their way through the train and enter a cargo hold. Adam looks inside one of the crates and tells Blake to move up to the next car while he sets the charges, having found the target. Blake asks about the people on the train, but Adam shows no concern for them; shocking Blake. Just then a Spider Droid lowers itself from the ceiling and attacks the pair. The two unsuccessfully fight the droid and Adam is forced to save Blake when she is about to be stepped on. The droid then fires a large blast that knocks both Adam and Blake onto a flatbed car. Adam tells Blake to keep it distracted while he prepares for an attack. Blake fights it off, but retreats behind Adam when the droid charges for an attack. Adam uses his sword to stop the blast, seemingly absorbing the energy from it, which he then uses to destroy the droid. When Adam turns around, however, he sees Blake on the next car, and the latter says goodbye to her former partner before separating the cars; abandoning the White Fang. Following Blake's desertion, Adam decides to cease pursuit of her and put his focus on returning to Mistral. However, he is interrupted by Cinder Fall and her subordinates slaughtering all the White Fang members in the encampment. Cinder reiterates her request for an alliance, offering Dust and funding to continue his operations, and threatens him with death should he reject it again. Seeing no other choice, Adam is forced to accept the arrangement. Volume 2 In "Breach", Adam is seen conversing with Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black following the Grimm invasion in Vale. Mercury expresses doubt that the White Fang will listen to them again after the losses they suffered, but Adam reassures the trio that the organization will listen to him. Volume 3 In "PvP", Adam is seen in a Bullhead leading the White Fang in their assault on Beacon Academy. Adam orders his troops to bring the humans to their knees before unleashing captive Grimm into the school. In "Battle of Beacon", Adam ruthlessly tosses aside an Atlas Soldier in Beacon's dining hall when he notices Blake, whom he mockingly calls "his darling". In "Heroes and Monsters", Adam is seen standing atop an Atlas student, asking Blake if she plans to run away again and accusing her of becoming a coward. He lectures Blake about how he wanted to "light the fires of revolution" with her, before unsheathing his katana and preparing to kill the student, though Blake intervenes and stops Adam's attack; declaring that she's not running this time. However, Adam proceeds to kick her away and disarm her, stating that although her dreams of equality and peace between Faunus and Humans are impossible, he understands Blake because all he wants is to be with her; something that is also impossible. He threatens to have his revenge on Blake by destroying everything that she loves – starting with a nearby Yang Xiao Long. Adam baits Yang by stabbing Blake in the abdomen and provoking her into an angry charge. He then immediately intercepts Yang's attack and severs her arm with his katana. Approaching Yang to finish her off, Blake crawls in between them to protect her. Adam bemoans how Blake continues to hurt him before decapitating her – only to discover she had used her Semblance to distract him while she escaped with Yang. He calmly disposes of an attacking Creep before leaving the area. Volume 4 Months after the Fall of Beacon, Adam is identified as one of the perpetrators and is reported to have resisted apprehension with lethal force. In "The Next Step", during a meeting between Salem and her followers, she sends Hazel Rainart to meet with the current High Leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan, and ensure that they fall in line. Adam arranged the meeting and Salem praises his actions as showing his loyalty to her cause. In "Family", Adam appears in one of Yang's post traumatic stress-induced nightmares, stalking her and eventually attacking. In "Taking Control", after searching through Ilia Amitola's scroll, Blake finds files showing that Adam actually plans to overthrow Khan and take over the White Fang, as well as destroy Haven Academy. Volume 5 In "Dread in the Air", during the meeting between Hazel and Sienna Khan, Adam makes good on his plans and launches a coup. Moments before killing Sienna, Adam reveals his true ambitions of starting a war against humanity and seeking to have them enslaved in service of the Faunus. He then betrays Sienna and kills her, usurping her position as the new High Leader of the White Fang. After taking over as High Leader, Adam sits on the throne and orders his men to give their former leader a proper burial; as well as to claim Sienna had been murdered by a human Huntsman. He plans to use her as a martyr to justify increased terrorism and violence by the White Fang against humanity. Hazel walks out saying that nobody needed to die, but Adam sadistically smiles as he leaves and says that he simply disagrees. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Adam sends a message to Corsac and Fennec Albain instructing them to order Ilia Amitola to slaughter the Belladonnas with the exception of Blake, whom he requests be brought to him alive; stating the family has brought him nothing but grief and he means to fulfill his promise to Blake. However, Adam is unaware that Blake has anticipated the trap and escaped from her captors and knocked them unconscious. His plan to kill Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali and kidnapping their daughter alive is thwarted and Ilia betrayed him after two of his agents Corsac is arrested and his brother Fennec is dead in the process during the attempted assassination of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. As shown by the "RWBY Volume 6: Adam Character Short", Adam later receives a message from Hazel Rainart that the attack on Haven would be more complicated. However, Adam ignored the warning. In "The More the Merrier", Adam has the White Fang set up explosives throughout the entire parameter of Haven Academy, delighted that the school is about to fall. In "Downfall", Adam and a group of White Fang soldiers are preparing to evacuate the area before detonating the explosives, until Blake shows up and demands that Adam and the White Fang stand down. He mocks how Blake had finally turned herself in after years of searching by Adam, but she persists in demanding that he stop his plan and realize that what he's doing will bring no benefit to the Faunus race. Adam ignores her plea and mocks how she can't do much to stop him, but Blake surprises him by revealing how she assembled the people of Menagerie and they arrive to surround Adam and his forces. As the villagers see their loved ones alongside Adam and beg for them to stop the violence, Adam says that they are the enemy and is taken by surprise again when the Mistral Police Department arrive and surround him and his goons. In a desperate attempt, Adam presses the detonator, but the explosives were disarmed by Ilia and he charges at Blake in response and orders his men to open fire. In "Haven's Fate", Adam continues to fight Blake and has his men continue fighting as well, but Blake's reinforcements overwhelm them and all of Adam's subordinates are pressured into standing down and surrendering as they are unable to kill one of their own kind. Adam holds Blake at gunpoint during the fight and mocked Blake for needing others to help her fight him, but she rebukes his statement by saying how she's at Haven for her friends and not Adam. Sun shows up and talks about how he volunteered to fight Adam and engages in a short skirmish with him, before Adam sees that his plan has failed and decides to pull out and runs away from the battlefield. Blake stops others from pursueing after him citing that it was a trap to have him pick them off one by one and how Blake would let Adam know how it feels to run away. Ilia shows up after the fight informing that Adam was the only one of the White Fang members to escape capture, but said that it would begin his downfall as the White Fang wouldn't want a leader that abandons his people and Ghira even suggested forming a new Faunus rights organization to replace the White Fang entirely. At the end of the episode, Adam hides in a tree and sees Hazel carrying Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black, before running away as well. As shown by the "RWBY Volume 6: Adam Character Short", Adam wanders alone in the woods outside Haven Academy and drops his mask to the ground. Volume 6 In "Argus Limited", Adam returned to the White Fang headquarters. However, the White Fang members and guards at the throne room heard about his betrayal and failure and refused to serve him anymore. In rage, Adam violently kills them all and seats himself back on his throne. As he reflects, he remembers a remark one of the deceased guards made about Blake. This triggers another tantrum, where he slashes through the throne and yells out in wrath. Powers and Abilities Adam's abilities and skills seem to be on par with that of a highly skilled Huntsman. He is adept in swordsmanship, quickly cutting through Atlesian Knight-130s with ease. He has a preference towards the usage of "Iaido", a method in Japanese sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing for a rapid attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the trailer to be able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. When he used Wilt to open the train car roof hatch, he moved so quickly that his strike was almost invisible to the human eye. He will also occasionally use Blush for ranged attacks in conjunction with Wilt. Furthermore, Adam's speed is shown to enable him to deflect numerous bullets in rapid succession with Wilt and Blush. Like Blake, Adam appears to have advanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue during an extended battle. Adam is able to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again, usually with his sword. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appear to glow red. When he attacks, the color appears to drain from the world and everything turns red and black. This move apparently requires some preparation, as he tells Blake to buy him some time before he is able to perform it. When he uses this ability, red rose petals are shown floating in the air, symbolizing his theme of "wilt". In "Heroes and Monsters", his first strike against Yang is so powerful that it both breaks through her Aura and completely severs her arm, all in a single hit. However, the power of this technique may depend on how much energy he absorbs with his sword. Adam had taken two hits fired by Blake before attacking Yang, while he had absorbed a continuous beam of energy from the spider robot in the "Black Trailer" before disintegrating it. Aside from his combat abilities, Adam is also an assertive and charismatic leader. Sienna even describes him as a symbol for many in the White Fang in "Dread in the Air". In "Breach", he assures Cinder's faction that the White Fang will listen to him despite the prior events, and in both Volume 4 and "Dread in the Air", Adam is able to gain enough support from many branches of the White Fang, including Sienna's personal bodyguards, to help him overthrow her and become high leader himself. However, his leadership abilities are shown to be progressively compromised by his increasingly unstable personality, making costly decisions to sate his personal vendettas. Quotes Trivia *In Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man" and Adom (אדום) means "Red". It is likely that Adam's name is a play on these two words. Adam is also known in Abrahamic religions as the first man created, possibly referencing the fact that he is the first male character to appear. *Adam Taurus alludes to the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. This allusion has had the following influences on the character and show: **In the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast/Prince's name is Adam. **His emblem is a wilting rose. In the fairy tale, the curse placed on the Beast would become permanent when the wilting rose he possessed lost its last petal. *Adam's last name, Taurus, is a Latin word meaning bull. **His mask has two red horn-shaped markings similar to that of a bull. *In the Japanese dubbed version, Adam is voiced by Yūichi Nakamura, who also voiced Muramasa, Yuuki Terumi and Gai Tsutsugami. *Adam's sword is based on Kagura's sword from Ga-Rei: Zero. *Adam Taurus can be seen as a foil to Blake. While Blake genuinely wishes for peace between the humans and the faunus, Adam Taurus seeks to get revenge on them and ended up becoming what he despised about them. **Ilia Amitola likewise is also another foil for Adam. As both of them have mutual feelings towards Blake. The only main difference that she has no signs of resentment or grudge towards Blake, and eventually redeemed herself towards the end of Volume 5 once realizing the errors of White Fang. Adam, on the other hand, will go in petty lengths to make Blake and her loved ones suffer for abandoning him. *Adam underwent a character re-design sometime during the development of the "Black" Trailer. In the behind-the-scenes footage released by RWBY animator Shane Newville on his Vine account, Adam's original model can be seen. Adam's original model lacks his signature longcoat, instead having a black, short-sleeved top with a combat vest, cargo pants and combat boots. His sword, Wilt, originally had a black blade that glowed orange when making strikes, and was carried diagonally across his back. *Adam's goals reflect similar ones from certain groups in America in the 2010s, claiming a desire for equal rights, when they truly seek superiority. External Links * . Navigation Category:Terrorists Category:RWBY Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Xenophobes Category:Thief Category:Friend of the hero Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Leader Category:Obsessed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mutilators Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Jingoist Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Hero's Lover Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Animals Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Samurai Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Traitor Category:Assassin Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Power Hungry Category:Successful Category:Fanatics Category:Warlords Category:Slaver Category:Conspirators Category:Hybrids Category:Hegemony Category:Social Darwinists Category:Usurper Category:Archenemy Category:Pawns Category:Totalitarians Category:Envious Category:Egotist Category:Dark Knights Category:Enigmatic Category:Barbarian Category:Wrathful Category:Outcast Category:Suicidal Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Paranoid Category:Pure Evil Category:Dark Messiah Category:Cult Leaders Category:Love rivals Category:Starvers Category:Perverts Category:Symbolic Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini